User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
is away; you will not receive a reply until sometime in the near future, no matter how many times you leave a message as he is currently busy with building a wiki.' PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi To make an insignia or seal. You must press the codex. http://www.says-it.com/seal/ Colors for templates: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors Gundam 00: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&VideoID=47148956 Gundam 00 Season 2: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=55979990 G Gundam: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=3792784 Zoids New Zero Century: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=54927047 Eureka Seven: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=38631401 '''APS is going to procrastinate for a while. Expect some work to be done. =P' Ultor Corp and Saluousians What? What are you talking about i saw were you left a message on my talk page. Shivly Oh yeah sorry, i forgot that i asked, well, ill take what you will give me Character wise. Shivly My article Thank you for cleaning up my article last night. I am new here, so I was just figuring out how to use these templates before deciding to go to bed and try again later, but I am glad that you helped clean it up for me! =) --"PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:49, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Dat Story AvS Invite I accept the invite into TSCEcho 1125 16:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) A request Could I please use this image in my article Invincible-class Battleship? I feel the ship represented resembles the Invincible-class immensely.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 19:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) A sugestion to deal with Mecha complaints I would like to sugest adding the autobalancer- a peice of technology from Gundam UC, designed to help keep the weapon stable in combat, this allowing for movement in space without the use of thrusters as weel. Also should you be using the GN drive as they were intended the way it could be said the Drive removes strain by producing particles with the unit is in Motion. The Camo system related to the 00 Original series is a membrane of particles generated though the units vents, creating a stealth field that has to remain stationary otherwise multiple Glitches, similar to the shimmer effect of Covenant stealth technology take holdEcho 1125 23:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) (Turns off geek mode. Mirage colloid, The particulate gas made up of microscopic prisms. These prisms can be used to bend different forms of energy, allowing it to be used for a variety of military purposes. Is this what you are after?Echo 1125 23:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) That would be more logical, as it would be difficult to mount the various components into the units system where-as the HF version of the GN drive could do the same thingEcho 1125 23:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I think is most suiting, a Drive that remains in touch with the series, this along with the many referances and (Geek) speak that may melt the minds of some who wish to complainEcho 1125 23:59, July 14, 2010 (UTC) There was an error in your messageEcho 1125 00:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Saulosian Campaign May I join your Saulosian Campaign RP? Thanks.Do not defy me. 02:34, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Pic Just tell me what need to be done, and I'll do it. =) Oh and what you wanted. I think it might need resizing...}} Submits for TSC For a SPARTAN II, I'd like to submit Jared 132 for the Saulosian Campaign. Also, I want to submit my weapon, the MA34 Carbine. Please consider. - Echoes 50px High Resolution 16:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Could you give me an answer soon on the MA34. I can wait with Jared. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 22:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can I join the TSC EU, or is it too late? From the director of Project Freelancer... 16:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Main Page Nero Could you change the name to Noree Lepord Predator 21:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mattiverse Thanks! Thanks for the formatting edit on Halo: Rebellion. It looks better now. However, could you tell me beforehand next time please? I'd help me with my coding practice. Saberstorm 01:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) More Suggestions for TSC Okay, the first suggestion is adding the Vozin (Vo-shin, not vo-zin) as a new race. I'll only use the unintellegant outcasts, not Warriors, or Empress's. Second suggestion is an idea I came up with for a book I was writing. Called Project: INSURGENT, this program involves putting a Human/ and or Elite brain within a Saulosian body. Namely, genetically blending strands of DNA that are coded to make a Saulosian body with DNA that make up a Human/Sangheili brain. Therefor creating an untraceble spy in the Saulosian military, with loyalty to a governing organization like the UNSC. The idea was spawned after I saw Avatar... that and I made a lego exoskeleton... - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 19:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Umm... when can I expect an answer on the Vozin? Project: INSURGENT was just an idea I had, but the Vozin I'd like to hear back on soon. Also, perhaps I could adjust the Vozin to be an ally of the Saulosians? They would be in Tiers 2 or 3 for it then, and the King wouldn't be city-sized. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 16:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to have the Vozin expelled simply because of another "quota full" reason. Please, get back to me soon............................................ my recent posts make me seem impatient.... - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 03:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Should I be getting starting a TSC section for the Vozin? Also, I think that the Vozin would make a great ally for the Saulosians. If they get in, I'll make a section in the article for the TSC and then say they are a Tier 2 species, which the Saulosians use like Grunts on the battlefield. They'd be mindless warriors for the Saulosians, and they'd be tough. I figure with an alliance between Elites, Humans, and possibly Grunts, the Human side has a lot of infantry. So the Saulosians need some kind of warrior to use for larger battles. And if the Vozin do get in, I'd like to write a story about when their first sighted by UNSC personell, preferbly on their homeworld of Vosha, which, for TSC, will be in the Strattus Arm like Saulos. - Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution 22:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: NCF Thanks. I forgot about that 'writer' template.Saberstorm 20:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC)